mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demonxtro
Hi Demonxtro! Thank you so much for coming over. However, could you try to format the Plains page similar to Akroma, Angel of Wrath, with your content under the table? The reason is I would like a fairly consistent feel throughout like articles format-wise (content-wise, do whatever you want). Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. A good way to get an image of the card is to go on , and copy the card image. Then, if the card is black-bordered, click here and copy the border. Paste the border around the card so the card looks similar to a real one. If it's a white border, let me know so I can upload one. --Skizzerz talk - 20:23, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't disapprove of it, I'd just like the table to be there (your content being under the table). I generally try to keep the css files as up-to-date as possible with Wikipedia and Central Wikia, so you'll be able to find a few good classes if you so wish (if you find one you like that I didn't put in yet, ask me to put it in). Sorry for any confusion (I didn't want to seem harsh or anything). I'd just like to have a somewhat consistent feel early on so later when this wiki (hopefully) takes off, we won't have 7,000 different formats. Also, I'd really value any input you have about formatting and other guidelines/policies we should have (you can find the current ones at Category:Guideline and Category:Policy respectively). --Skizzerz talk - 00:26, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I got the rarity symbols covered, so don't bother with them (they'll more than likely get replaced by mine anyway). I get my symbols from the MTGO client, so even the ones that would naturally not have colors will (like 6th Edition and Tempest for example). The only ones that aren't on the client are the special symbols (Starter 2000, Battle Royale, Alpha, Beta, Unlimited, Revised, Fifth Edition, and strangely Unhinged). I can crop out the 6th Edition one to make the 5th, but the others will have to stay at one color unfortunately (also the .png has to be lowercase, not uppercase, in order for the rarity template to work). Also, what was wrong with Image:Plains 9ED 1.png? I saw you replaced it with your version in Plains. --Skizzerz talk - 01:42, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Admin Hey are you an administrator of this wiki? Because if you are can you make me one to.. I was ont of the original starters of this wikia but then my group gave it up. :( So i was wondering if you where if you could make me one to, plz!!! Also thx for the help!!! Your plains picture wouldnt appear on any of my 4 computers!!! I dont know why but i think it was bugged! :That's wierd. Can you see Image:Akroma, Angel of Wrath TSP.png? If not, what browser are you using? IE tends to mess up a lot. Also, you should be a sysop now. --Skizzerz talk - 02:04, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :And if at all possible, could you add transparency to your images? It looks nicer when it has it. --Skizzerz talk - 02:06, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Angel of mercy First of all, this should be moved to Angel of Mercy. Secondly, could you upload the image with a border around it? (just copy either Image:Border Black.png or Image:Border-white.png and paste the card inside of it). The cards look better when they have borders around them. Also, arrange the cost as it is arranged on the card. --Skizzerz talk - 02:13, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Rarity Symbols I've got them all, I just need to upload them. Also, the symbols should be named as the set is named, not an acronym or abbreviation (e.g. Betrayers of Kamigawa instead of BOK or Starter 1999 instead of Starter 99). Also, if at all possible, could you name your card images (Full Card Name) (set acronym).png? I'm trying to figure out a way to get the set symbols on the card pages to work like they do in Gatherer where they each link to that respective card (it is doable, it just requires js, which I'm not good at, so I'm trying to get Splarka to help me). You don't have to (as it'll probably be a while anyway), its just a suggestion. Also, PLEASE help me set up policies! It's the best way for you to get a say in the way things are run later on. --Skizzerz talk - 16:26, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Protection Please do not arbitrarily protect pages. Protecting the main page simply because it is the main page is NOT a valid reason (see Protection and Help:Main Page on the central Wikia). Pages should only be protected if they are for legal purposes (like MTG Wiki:Text of the GNU Free Documentation License) or are frequently vandalized (and most of those only need to be temporarily protected). --Skizzerz talk - 17:56, 9 June 2007 (UTC) MTG Wiki:Images Feel free to modify it/add to it. Also, any others that you think we'll need as of now (we can always add new ones later, but its nice to get some basic ones out of the way). --Skizzerz talk - 21:32, 11 June 2007 (UTC)